


The Flower Shop

by roobarrtrashmouth



Series: It prompts [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Mob Violence, Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roobarrtrashmouth/pseuds/roobarrtrashmouth
Summary: Mike and Stan run a flower shop in a small Northern California town. But that isn't all they are running in town.





	The Flower Shop

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in pre-legalized pot in California
> 
> A prompt from @tinyarmedtrex

To all the community they were quiet upstanding small business owners. The “nice gay couple” who owned the wonderful flower shop downtown. Which they were. But they were much more than that. They also ran a lucrative pot farm, situated in the mountains, that produced some of the finest marijuana in California. 

They simply were capitalizing on their natural skills and college educations. Stan had always been mathematically inclined and was a natural born accountant and businessman. Mike, raised on a farm, and degree holder in both botany and horticulture was simply the best at raising and cross breeding plants. 

They didn’t start off as illegal pot farmers and partners in crime. They had actually met as a blind date arranged by their mutual friend Richie Tozier. Rich felt that they were a natural match, and he hadn’t been wrong, for once. After just one date they both knew that it was love at first sight. Corny, yes, but it was a fact, they had fallen in love. 

After 3 months of dating they moved into a small place off campus and thus began their lives together. It was during this time that Richie urged Mike to use his skills in botany to grow “recreational” pot for him. 

“Come one Mikey. I know you can grow the best pot. Hell I already have my card. I just need some good weed.” Rich pleaded with him from his place on the sofa in Mike and Stan’s apartment. 

Eddie, Richie’s long-time boyfriend and nursing student, was sitting on the floor leaning against Richie’s legs, chimed in. “Mike, please, just grow him a couple of plants and it’ll shut him up. Who knows if your stuff is good, I might use it. For medicinal purposes only. What? Shut up Rich, studies show that marijuana helps with anxiety.”

“Dear god please help us out then Mike. Eds and Stanislaus here can sure as fuck use some pot to help with their anxiety.” Richie points out.

“Don’t pull me into your shit Tozier. I can handle anxiety my own way.” Stan says as he gets up to get him and Mike more beers from the kitchen. 

“Yeah bet you sure can Stanny. Smoking Mikey’s “pipe” probably helps a lot.” Richie quipped. 

Stans response was to flip Richie off from the kitchen while Mike and Eddie laughed at their boyfriends. It was always the same with them, playful fighting.

Later, after Richie and Eddie had gone home and Stan was laying in the crook of Mike’s arm, head resting gently on Mike’s chest, in bed. 

“You know babe, Eddie and Rich are both right. I can breed a pot plant that will help reduce anxiety and well as one that could give a great high. I already know what strains to use.” He says into the blond curly mass of his boyfriend’s hair.

“Mikey I don’t want us to get kicked out of school or get tossed into jail. I want to enjoy a lot of years with you.” Stan said. 

“I don’t plan to get caught. It’ll just be a few plants.” Mike reassures him.

That was few years ago. A couple plants turned into a few dozen, and a few dozen turned into more. Next thing they knew Colorado legalized pot and Richie and Eddie packed up and moved there to open a pot store in Golden Colorado, unironically called Tricky Dick’s. Richie told them that he couldn’t resist the name. 

It was a natural progression. Richie was a natural salesman, Eddie as a nurse practitioner was able to prescribe marijuana to his patients, Mike began to breed specific strains, some recreational for Richie and some medical for Eddie, and Stan handled the books for all of them. Their biggest sellers were California’s Gold, a strain that has a good long mellow high and a medicinal that works wonders on cancer patients. It reduces nausea and pain, while giving the smoker an increased appetite. 

To help provide cover at home Mike and Stan opened a flower shop, which also flourished. When demand for more pot increased they had to move operations out to a secluded portion of the local mountains. They boys enlisted the help of another old college friend to help watch over the field. “Big” Bill Denbrough. He liked to watch the fields, the seclusion provided him with the quiet he needed to write. They only thing he had to worry about was scaring off the occasional college or high school student who stumbled onto the field. No harm, no foul. As far as illegal pot farms went it was all pretty chill and laid back. It went on like this for years.  
______________________________________________________

Stan slowly woke up. He was laying with his back pushed into Mike’s side. Mike still sleeping, had his hand resting on Stan’s hip. They still had about 20 minutes left before they had to start getting ready for the day. 

“It’s going to be a busy day. I have the end of the month books to run, Rich’s guy will be out to get the latest load to take it back to Golden, and Richie and Eddie will be in town later this week for a visit.” Stan ran through the day’s plan in his head while enjoying the warmth radiating off of Mike. 

Mike slowly began to rub his hand over Stan’s hip as he too began to wake up. Mike used his hand to pull Stan to him into a spoon. Mike’s head gently resting in the hollow of Stan’s neck and his gentle breathing ruffling Stan’s curls. 

“Mmmmmm morning babe.” Mike finally mumbled. “What time is it?”

“Almost 7 lazy ass. We should get up and get ready.” Stan says softly both meaning and not meaning what he had just suggested. 

After a shared shower where there was more making out and than showering involved. Then a quick breakfast of coffee and pastries, they made their way to the flower shop. 

As they drive through town Stan sawa lot people that he didn’t know or recognize. “Mike have you noticed more people that obviously aren’t locals in town?” Stan probes. 

“Yeah. I have actually. I asked Big Bill about it and he said that there is a rumor that a cartel called Los Centavos Sabios has been snooping around town. He doesn’t know what they are looking for but he’s keeping his eyes and ears open.” Mike warily tells Stan. 

“Mike. Is it time to pull out?” Stan asks. “We are insulated and there is no connection, on paper anyway, between us and Rich and Eddie, business wise. Those connections are all up here.” Stan says pointing to his head. 

“I don’t know yet babe. Let’s play it safe and keep our options open. Bill has everything he needs up there to cover all of the tracks.” Mike says. 

Things go on like this for about a week. Richie and Eddie come and they are also told about the Centavos Sabios sniffing around and maybe they should also play it cool and not visit for a bit. They agree. 

Four days after Richie and Eddie head back to Colorado. Mike and Stan get a call from the burner that Big Bill has access to. Bill doesn’t sound all that happy. 

“Homeschool.” Mike answers the burner. 

Using his code sets Stan’s nerves on edge, and sits up in bed. He tries to listen in on the conversation Mike is having with Bill.

“Yeah. Ok. You did the right thing. I would have done the same. Did they see you? Good. Ok. Yeah sleep with one eye open. Night. Be safe.” Mike concludes.

“What the fuck is up Mike?” Stan demands. 

“Billy had some unwanted visitors tonight.” Mike says cautiously. 

“Shit. Really. Is he ok.” Stan asks. 

“Yeah he’s fine, a bit spooked though. He tranked them before they got too close and dumped them and their car in the next county over with 3 kilos of pot from that fool Bradley. That should be enough to put them away for a bit. But…” Mike hesitates. 

“But what Mike.” Stan says again nervously. 

“Billy thinks they might belong to that Centavos Sabios cartel he’s heard rumors about.” Mike tells Stan.

“Fuck.” Is all Stan can get out. 

“He’s prepared up there. How are we here.” Mike asks. 

“Well, if we want to leave it all. We can do that in 30 minutes. I just need to make a couple of transfers and a call and we can disappear.” Stan pauses. “If we want to stay here. We are good to go.” Stan tells Mike. 

“Ok great. Richie’s guy took cuttings with him to cultivate in Colorado. Just in case.” Mike muses. 

They are laying in bed and trying to calm down when the burner goes off again. This time it isn’t a call from Bill, but a two word text. One that neither of them had ever thought they would read:

Ambusti Terrae

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck” Stan repeats getting up from bed. 

Mike goes to the window just as the distant mountain side where their field is bursts into flame.

“Stanny babe, make those transfers and call. You have 30 minutes to pack and we are gone.” Mike tells him.


End file.
